memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Patterns of Force
| date = 2268 | stardate = 2534.0 | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 12 by James Blish | episode = 2x23 | production = 6149-52 | airdate = }} "Patterns of Force" was the 52nd episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 23rd episode of the show's second season, first aired on 16 February 1968. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 12 by James Blish. Summary James T. Kirk, Spock and Leonard McCoy must stop a Nazi-like invasion of the planet by planet Ekos and Federation observer John Gill is the Ekosians' Führer! References Characters Episode characters :Abrom • Pavel Chekov • Daras • Davod • Eneg • John Gill • Bill Hadley • Isak • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Melakon • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Ekosians and Zeons • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Adolf Hitler • Ramses II • Julius Caesar • Alexander the Great • Napoléon Bonaparte • Lee Kuan • Uletta Novelization characters :Abrom • Pavel Chekov • Daras • Davod • Eneg • John Gill • Isak • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Melakon • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura Adolf Hitler • Ramses II • Julius Caesar • Alexander the Great • Napoléon Bonaparte • Lee Kuan • Uletta Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Ekos (M43-Alpha system, Orion constellation, the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) Earth (Sol system, sector 001, Quadrant 0, Alpha Quadrant) Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • transporter room Planetary locales ;Ekos: Ekosian Chancellery, Chancellery Detention Center, Gestapo Command Headquarter (in Ekosis, Thalossis kingdom state) Germany • Egypt Races and cultures :Ekosian • Human • Vulcan • Zeon Technology and weapons :communicator • Ekosian missile • Ekosian pistol • Ekosian submachine gun • intercom • medical kit • medical tricorder • projectile weapon • sensors • starship • viewscreen • medi-comp • transponder • transporter • radio • tricorder • subcutaneous transponder Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • iron • rubindium • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • National Socialist Party • SS • Führer's Special Documentary Corps • Gestapo Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • colonel • major • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • chairman • cultural observer • doctor • engineer • excellency • Führer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • [[deputy Führer |Deputy Führer]] • scientist • science officer • second officer • weapons officer • tactical officer • corporal • secretary • pharoah Other references :anarchy • anatomy • arm • beaming • Bones • bruise • • capital city • city • clothing • cultural contamination • drug • fascism • Federation members • five-year mission • government • homeworld • hour • Human culture • humanoid • language • lifeform • logic • matter • nation-state • orbit • planet • population • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • Prime Directive • regulation • space • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • standard orbit • suicide • technology • title • uniform • universe • Vulcan neck pinch • weapon • Final Solution • gambling • Iron Cross • kilometer • Leader Principle • millimeter • pig • psychosis • space fleet • Starfleet Academy • swastika • swine • Vulcan mind probe Chronology ;1930s/1940s (Human history) : The Nazis rise to power. ;prior to 2268 : Gill travels to Ekos and begins social changes. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 2534, 2268 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Ekos. ;until 2287 : Ekosian/Zeon tensions continue until Klingon intervention exacerbates the conflict. ( ) Appendices Related media * According to , Gill's headquarters was located in the city of Ekosis, the capital city of an historic state, the Thalossis kingdom. * ** Depicts the coordinates and maps of the M43 Alpha system and Ekosian homeworld, as well as the Zeon history and clothing. * , ** Depicts the coordinates and maps of the M43 Alpha system and Ekosi/Zeosian homeworlds. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Squire of Gothos". Images johnGill.jpg|John Gill. patternsofforce.jpg|Episode image. melakon.jpg|Melakon. melakon closeup.jpg|Melakon. isak daras.jpg|Isak and Daras. ekosian NCO 1.jpg|Ekosian NCO. ekos.jpg|Ekos. ekos hq.jpg|Ekos. ent1701ConfrontationBlish12.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701corgi12.jpg|''Enterprise''. Timeline External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 2